Amorphous metallic alloys are known which have essentially no crystalline microstructure when rapidly cooled to a temperature below the alloy glass transition temperature before appreciable grain nucleation and growth occurs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,975 discloses amorphous metallic alloys represented by the alloycomposition, (Zr, Hf)a(Al, Zn)b(Ti, Nb)c(Cux, Fey(Ni, CO)z)d that can be rapidly solidified to produce an amorphous body. The patent indicates that an appreciable amount of oxygen may dissolve in the metallic glass without significantly shifting the crystallization curve. However, the amorphous metallic alloys described in above U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,975 typically are made from pure, laboratory grade components and have a low bulk oxygen impurity content of less than about 200 ppm by weight (or 800 ppm oxygen on an atomic basis).